


Baby Steps

by sincerely_your_fangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nitori's a Teacher, Rin's a Single Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_your_fangirl/pseuds/sincerely_your_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Nine years is a <em>long time...</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>…A lot could have happened then. A lot did.</p>
  <p>And now, just maybe, something else can start anew.</p>
</blockquote> <p>(Rintori!Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _New Year, New Fic!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story has been inspired by [Vurina C. Salty's](https://saltymarshmallows.tumblr.com/) amazing KevEdd fanfic, ["A Daze of Ailey"](https://saltymarshmallows.tumblr.com/tagged/adoa/chrono). Do check it out!
> 
> Chapter song is by KOAN Sound & Asa (ft. Koo) - ["This Time Around"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6w94rJ3ztQ)

**_I’m a new me (and this feeling, it’s for real)_ **

**_~_ **

 

            Nitori woke relieved.

 

            For the past four days he’d been bedridden, suffering from a horrible flu that left his insides aching and the room spinning.

 

            Yet as the sun began peeking through his bedroom curtains, the expected bout of nausea was absent. His head no longer throbbed. Stretching, Nitori decided it was high-time he got back to work.

 

            But first, a shower was in order.   

 

            Closing the bathroom door behind him, Nitori caught sight of his reflection. He grimaced. God, he looked like hell. Dark shadows circled his eyes and his usually sterling-silver locks looked dull. Sighing, Nitori shed his pajamas and stepped into the shower, the sound of the spray drowning out any errant thoughts that remained.

 

~~~

 

            Making his way towards Shintō Elementary, Nitori felt strangely anxious…though he blamed the feeling on his recent sickness. As he headed towards the teacher’s lounge the principal dove in front of his path, nearly giving the young man a heart attack.

 

            “O-Osaki-san!”

 

            The principal, a rather flamboyant man in his late 40’s, grinned cheerfully at his employee. “Ah, Nitori-san! It’s wonderful to see you back. The other teachers and I were getting worried.” Slinging an arm over the younger man’s shoulder, he directed them towards a nearby classroom. “A lot has happened while you were gone.”

 

            Nitori blinked, brow rising. “Are the children okay?”

 

            Osaki nodded, waving the comment off. “Yes, yes, the kids are doing fine. What I meant to say was that a new student had recently joined your class. She and her father came by to check out the school, but alas, you were still sick so they weren’t able to formally introduce themselves.” The pair stopped in front of Nitori’s classroom. “She’s in there now if you’d like to meet her.”

 

            Nitori nodded eagerly, opening the door. “Yes, that’d be wonderful.”

 

            Just as the duo entered the room, an excited shout caught their attention, followed by the collective rising of dozens of small bodies. Before Nitori could react, three pairs of arms wrapped around his waist, the remainder of the children crowding around him. A brilliant smile lit up the young man’s face as he peered at his students.

 

            _“Nitori-sensei!”_

 

            “Yeah, sensei’s back!”

 

            “We missed you, sensei!”

 

            Nitori’s grin never faltered. “ _Ohayo_ , everyone. I missed you all terribly.” The arms around him tightened. “I trust that you all behaved while I was gone?”

 

            A chorus of affirmatives reached his ears. Before Nitori could continue with his greeting, Osaki waded through the crowd of grade-schoolers, leaning in to whisper and point at a solitary figure at the far-end of the classroom.

 

            “That’s her, Nitori-san.”

 

            Nodding, Nitori gently pried his students off his person before walking towards the girl. Her head was bowed, small fingers fiddling with the skirt of her light pink dress. The classroom quieted. Observing the girl as he approached, Nitori couldn’t explain why his heart began to quicken.

 

            Her hair…It was shockingly familiar. A deep red—one he’d loved. It was the same color as that person’s-

 

            “Hello.” Kneeling, Nitori offered a gentle smile at the little one before him. A breath passed before she shifted. One bright blue eye peeked through dark red bangs.

 

            Nitori placed a hand on his chest. “I’m Nitori-sensei. What’s your name?”

 

            More fidgeting before words were murmured, too soft for Nitori to hear.

 

            He leaned in closer, head titled slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear what you said. Would you please repeat that?”

 

            The little girl did, and for a moment, Nitori swore he was falling.

 

            “…I-I’m Yuki. _Matsuoka Yuki_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this fic on the back-burner for a couple years now, and I've finally decided to post it; partly because it fit with the future prompt for [Ai Appreciation Week](https://appreciateai.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and partly because I'm putting my other story, [Transcendence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628860/chapters/8013441), on a temporary haitus do to uni killing whatever creative drive I've had.  
>   
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you wish to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! And Happy (early) Valentines Day!! <3
> 
>    
> Chapter song is ["Stay"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUG2guLUtuo) by Kygo (ft. Maty Noyes).

**_why can’t i say no to the look on your face?_ **

**_~_ **

 

            Nitori couldn’t quite explain it, the sensation of one’s stomach dropping like a rock. He was unaware of how long he remained there, frozen in a kneeling position while Yuki— _Matsuoka_ Yuki—watched him with a mixture of worry and confusion in her two, now visible blue eyes.

 

            A gentle hand fell on his shoulder then, shaking him out of his daze. “ _Nitori-san?_ Nitori-san, are you okay?”

 

            Nitori blinked, slowly looking around. His students were huddled in a group by their principle, concerned looks on each of their faces. Rising on shaky legs, Nitori quickly patted himself down before replying, voice wavering slightly. “ _H-Hai_ , I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you all.” Looking back at his newest student, Nitori offered a small smile. “Welcome to our class, Yuki-chan.”

 

            Osaki grinned at the sight before clapping his hands together, reeling back the class’ attention. “Wonderful! Now that we’re all property acquainted, I believe it’s time for you lot to return to your seats so Nitori-sensei can begin today’s lesson.” The children obediently followed the instruction while Nitori shot his superior a grateful look, making his way towards his desk.  A hand fell on his shoulder once more though, stopping him.

 

            Osaki’s demeanor suddenly took on a more serious note. “I don’t know what happened with you back there son, but I suggest you head to the staff room and grab yourself a cup of coffee. Take a quick break. I’ll watch your students in the meantime.” Nitori was surprised at his boss’ thoughtfulness, but grateful nonetheless. With a quick nod, the young teacher left the classroom.

 

            Closing the door behind him, Nitori looked down at his palms. His hands were shaking. There were so many questions running through his mind at the moment, so many thoughts he had yet to put together. Straightening his back, Nitori decided that he would mull all this over when he got back.

 

            But first, coffee.

 

~~~

 

            Ten minutes later, Nitori trudged back into his classroom, a steaming cup of coffee in hand and head sufficiently less muddled. Mouthing a word of thanks to his boss, he plopped down unceremoniously on his seat. The students were reading quietly to themselves and Nitori took this opportunity to gather his thoughts.

 

            Yuki sat beside an empty desk at the back of the class, her head buried in the depths of her book and eyes hidden once more by long bangs. Nitori sipped at his drink, liking the way it burned a warm path down his throat.

 

            He should’ve expected this. His former-senpai had been a handsome young man—talented to boot. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him that he would one day become a father.

 

            Nine years. A lot could have happened in that time, yet…

 

            It didn’t make the truth hurt any less.

 

            The remainder of the day passed by in a blur, and before Nitori realized it, the bell had rung. Standing by his desk, the young teacher bid each of his students goodbye as they filed out the door. When the last child left the classroom Nitori sunk low into his chair, sighing. He was exhausted, a reminder that his body had yet to fully recover from the flu.

 

            There was much to do though. Tomorrow’s lessons still had to be planned out; dinner had to be made. Closing his eyes, Nitori decided that a quick nap wouldn’t hurt…

 

            A gentle tug on his shirt sleeve made the young man jump.

 

            Yuki stood beside him, eyes pointed at her feet. In the quietest of voices she spoke, “G-Goodbye, sensei…”

 

            Nitori let the words sink in for a moment before an earnest smile was sent her way. “ _Hai_. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

            Yuki bowed, a small smile of her own catching Nitori’s eye before she turned to leave. A thought struck him then and calling out, Nitori rose, making his way to her side. Peering down at the surprised girl he quickly apologized before continuing, “I’m sorry if I caught you off guard, Yuki-chan, but I was wondering if I could walk you to the front entrance? I know that you’ve only been at the school for a few days and I wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

 

            Yuki stood immobile for a few seconds, looking up at her teacher with a look of wonder in her baby blues, before a breathtaking smile broke free from her lips. She nodded vigorously and Nitori laughed, taking her tiny hands in his as he led her through the school.

 

            It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the main doors. Waving goodbye to her teacher, Yuki reluctantly let go of Nitori’s hand before pushing open the front doors and running outside. Looking through one of the glass panes, it took the young man a moment to realize who exactly the girl was running to.

 

            Nitori’s breath hitched.

 

            There by the gates and underneath the shade of one of the school’s many trees, stood Rin. It appeared that time had done Nitori’s former-senpai well. His dark red hair, once long and loose, was now cut stylishly short. Rin’s features were still as sharp and angular as ever, though it was obvious how much he’d matured.

 

_Yes_ , Nitori thought as he scanned over the older man’s body—clad in a simple t-shirt and jeans—Rin was a teenager no longer.

 

            Something caught the other man’s eye and he grinned, familiar shark-teeth glinting in the afternoon light as Rin bent down to scoop his little girl into his arms. Nitori watched as the duo conversed, Rin’s grin never faltering. Nitori felt his heart squeeze and his vision slowly blur.

 

            It hurt. After all this time, it still hurt.

 

_What are you doing here?_

 

            A hand clutched his shirt tightly, right above his aching heart. He remained there watching as the pair walked away. Nitori couldn’t do this. Not again.

 

            If Rin was here, he had to go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue dropping kudos and comments on this fic!! Your support keeps me updating :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, do visit my [tumblr](http://sincerely-your-fangirl.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!   
> Now that I've emerged from the pit of despair that is university, I'm happy to bring you all this new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter song is: Kap Slap & Gazzo- ["Rewind"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8fO5VruUaQ) (Justin Caruso Remix)

  ** _a way to hit rewind_**

**_~_ **

          

            Rin was tired. His head throbbed from lack of sleep and his eyes felt heavy. He had yet to unpack all the boxes back in the apartment, and there were still a few things that needed finalizing at work. Sighing, Rin raked a hand through his hair, leaning further against the tree behind him. At least Yuki had finally managed to settle down at her new school…

 

            Speaking of Yuki, the little squirt was running his way right now.

 

            _“Daddy!”_

 

            Bending down, Rin caught his daughter as she jumped into his arms. He held her close and Yuki smiled brightly, wrapping dainty arms around his neck. “Hi, Daddy!”

 

            Rin grinned. “Hey, princess. How was school?”

 

            Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the flood gates opened. It still surprised Rin whenever Yuki would talk so excitedly about her day. Her tiny arms gestured here and there as she listed the day’s events in rapid succession. Rin nodded every few seconds as he made his way outside the school and towards the parking lot. Opening his car door, Rin placed Yuki in the backseat and buckled her down. He paused, hands still hovering over the seatbelt, when something she said caught his attention.

 

            “-And sensei came back today. He was really nice! He even walked me to the front door!”

 

            “Your sensei’s back?” Balancing on the balls of his feet, Rin bent down till his gaze was leveled with his daughter’s. Yuki beamed, nodding.

 

            “Yes, daddy. Nitori-sensei’s been sick, but he’s okay now! He’s very nice.”

 

            Rin froze. _Nitori?_

 

            During their tour of the school, Rin hadn’t quite believed that Ai of all people could be _here_ —in _Urayasu_ —let alone be his daughter’s teacher.

 

            Surely, this was a sign. An opportunity.

 

            Reaching for his daughter, Rin quickly unbuckled her seatbelt before picking her up once more. Yuki looked at him curiously, confusion evident on her face as she watched her father shut the car door and turn, heading back towards the direction of the school.

 

            “Daddy, where are we going?”

 

             Ruffling Yuki’s hair, the older man smirked.

 

            “Back to the school. I’d like to meet your Nitori-sensei.”

 

***

 

            The empty classroom was quiet, devoid of any students. Only the sounds of barely-concealed sniffling and the rustling of papers bounced off its walls.

 

            Nitori stood by his desk, shoving notes and supplies haphazardly into the crammed cardboard box in front of him. He furiously wiped at his eyes. Osaki-san would be mad once he found out about his resignation, but Nitori had no choice. He had to leave…maybe go on vacation for a bit. He would try and return some day; but only once he’s able to meet his former-senpai’s eyes and not feel like he’s about to upchuck his lunch.

 

            He knew he was overreacting. _Kami_ , he felt fifteen again—the briefest mention of his senpai lighting up something fierce inside of him. But with Rin’s unexpected arrival…suddenly nine years of heavily supressed emotions found themselves building up towards the surface.

 

            A knock on the door brought Nitori back to the present, hands still buried in his things. Osaki-san must have come back to check on him. Wiping away any remaining tears, Nitori made to open the door, mentally preparing himself for the interrogation he was sure to get from his boss.

 

            But the man standing before him was not Osaki-san.

 

            “Ai…”

 

            Any breath that remained in Nitori’s lungs left him then. Matsuoka Rin stood but a foot away from him, an unreadable expression in his handsome face as he took in the sight of his former kohai. Yuki was by his side, hand clutched tightly in her father’s. She smiled up at him.

 

            “Hi, Nitori-sensei!”

 

            But Nitori couldn’t answer her, too busy staring back at Rin. His heartbeat sped up. Rin’s eyes—his eyes were the same, but different. They no longer held that all-consuming, passionate fire from their youth; the one that seemed to burn within him and radiate outwards. That spark was still there, but it was mellower now, softer. Like a lit candle in a dark room. And they were looking right at him.

 

             His eyes were the last things Nitori saw before he promptly passed out.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has commented and kudos'd this lil' story of mine.
> 
> I also have an older (and considerably darker) FREE! fic called [Transcendence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628860/chapters/8013441) if you guys feel like checking it out :)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
